Kidnapping
by SquibNotMuggle
Summary: Kidnapping romance stories are always the same. It's like an unspoken rule. The girl gets kidnapped and then her boyfriend rescues her. So...why is Claire falling for Sylar when she knows Rob is coming for her? Rob is my OC and I own nothing but him
1. Chapter 1

**Sylar: Don't you have a shugo chara fan fic?**

**Candy:Ah...about that...I don't really know when I'll actually get around to that -_-'**

**Claire: Come on! You're just as a lame as **_**him **_**-glares at Sylar-**

**Sylar: Aww, is little cheerleader--**

**Candy: (to readers) See, I'm the insane kind of girl whose favorite couples are always the people who argue and might never get off the ground D:**

**Claire and Sylar: I will **_**never **_**sink down to loving him/her**

**Candy: FORTUNATELY...theres fanfiction where sylaire exists! roll summary**

_Summary: Kidnapping romance stories are always the same. It's like an unspoken rule. The girl gets kidnapped and then her boyfriend rescues her. So...why is Claire falling for Sylar when she knows Rob is coming for her? (Rob is my OC and I own nothing but him)_

_-----------------------------------------------------­_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sylar's location**

Sylar paced through his apartment as he reviewed what had happened in the last few nights. He'd stolen the power of reading emotions and he didn't even know the girls name. And he couldn't control it.

It sucked basically.

It was interesting at first; he loved the way he could see exactly how attractive he was to the prey. Before he killed them. And then it hit him full force; the fear they felt, the sadness, the anger. The guilt.

At first he thought it was from the victims. Guilt from leaving maybe. Or that their own lives had been as pathetic as they were. But no. It was all him.

And it sucked. Again. It wasn't very convenient to empathize with someone you were murdering; even Sylar couldn't handle it.

So what was he supposed to do? If he didn't kill it would be like birds not flying. If he did kill he'd always be feeling...like he'd just killed someone. _Just great, _he thought. _I have to learn how the fish learned how to crawl out of the water and breath air._

He stops. Who's to say the fish never had any help? No, he'd have his help. He'd find the one person he knew could help him.

**Claire's location**

"...And I was like: NO WAY and she was like: YES WAY and..." Claire mentally groaned. Maybe (definitely) she couldn't just go back to her old life after everything that had happened. She'd always hung out with girls like Chloe but now...now she just seemed like a ditz.

Probably because she was one.(**a/n: no offence to any chloes out there**)

"That's...no way Chloe," Claire said as she forced a smile onto her face. Chloe frowned.

"You're not paying attention! Oh my God, please, please, please, tell me that you're not thinking about Rob again. I don't want to know what you two do in the middle of the night!" Chloe shrieked. "Did you...OMG you did! Tell me everything!"

"I thought you didn't want to know," Claire remarked dryly. Chloe looked hurt. Claire sighed, feeling guilty. "We haven't done anything and...I don't know if I'll even stay with Rob," Claire said, eyes shining with honesty.

"Wait, but he's like...forever I thought," Claire shrugged.

"I think maybe it was just a fling. He doesn't seem to like me all that much anyways." Chloe looked confused. No surprise.

"But you're like...eighteen! You only have like...two more years!"

"Until what?"

"Till it all goes down hill! Figure, looks, ...everything." Claire feels a bit sad. Knowing she'll be alone forever, living out her life looking like she's twenty at most. And the only people to share her fate are Peter, Sylar, and Adam (**a/n: I am making Adam alive again because he is awesome, so there!)** Which was just...great. No girls and two villains.

"Whatever, I can't reason with you." Chloe said. Claire rolls her eyes.

"Listen...I gotta go home, 'kay? I'll see you on Monday." Claire walks home, knowing that she doesn't want to see Chloe again.

She slams the door shut as she walks into her house. "I'm home." she grunts. She's greeted by silence. "Hello? Mom? Dad? Lyle?"

The silence presses on her like a blanket, and it weighs her down.

* * *

"Hello Claire," a man's voice says. "I need your help." Sylar knocks her out and drags her into the car.

**Claire: You son of a bitch, you knocked me out!**

**Sylar: Blame the author! I'm going soft! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Claire and Candy: You're ruining your image. Shut up.**

**-Sylar shuts up-**

**Claire: So...this is a love story?**

**Candy: Yep.**

**Claire: Between me and uhm...Rob**

**-Sylar looks up, jealousy very plainly evident-**

**Candy: (noticing Sylar's glare) No! I mean...secret.**

**-Sylar slightly calms down-**

**Candy: Please review, I'm bad at motivating myself for more than a week ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Candy: Admit it Claire, you love him.**

**-Sylar looks up, super jealous-**

**Claire: No! I don't! When hell freezes over, **_**then **_**he'll have a chance!**

**Micah: HEY EVERYBODY! TRACY (stacy, nikki, i kinda lost track :P) JUST FROZE EVERYTHING!**

**Candy: I think that includes hell.**

**-Sylar looks jealous again-**

**Sylar: Shut up and start the story.**

**Claire: (thinking to herself) holy shit, Sylar just started his chance!**

**-----------------­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Hello Claire," a man's voice says. "I need your help." Sylar knocks her out and drags her into the car._

Clair awoke to the sound of screaming. She, surprisingly enough, found herself in a comfortable bed and for once found no dried blood in her clothes or hair.

"Why should I help you?! You sent me back to that hellhole that's overseen by the devil!" Luke yelled.

"I sent you home, kid." Sylar rebutted. "To your mother. And I'm not asking you, Luke. I'm telling you. So God help me you little son of a --" Sylar started saying, balling his hands into fists. Luke slammed into the wall.

"_Sylar!_" Claire realized with a start. She stepped in front of Luke in a protective stance."WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! HE'S JUST A FREAKING KID!" She put her hands to hips. Luke looked up and thought he had seen an angel; a pissed off and dangerous looking angel, but an angel nonetheless.

"I'll go! I'll go!" Luke said repeatedly. He knew that the blond was pushing things too far and that Sylar wasn't going to put up with it too much longer. It was a shame, too. She was a hot little blond with full lips and…

Sylar glanced at him and shuddered, hearing his thoughts.

"Keep your thoughts under control, you little bastard!" Sylar hissed.

Claire gasped. She knew that ability! "Matt Parkman too?! What the hell!" she screamed.

"No!" Sylar yelled. "I haven't killed anyone in weeks!" he yelled. "It's from empathy."

"Gee'ez, touchy as ever," Luke muttered.

"Empathy? And I'm supposed to believe that." Claire scoffed.

"Yes Claire, you are. Now that everyone is here and awake, you need to sit down and shut up!" Sylar used his telekinesis and sat them down in a chair.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Going. ON?!" Claire yelled. "You have what you said you wanted from me, you haven't been captured by the police, and God knows what else happened, so why do you need me?"

"I'll go with you if she's going," Luke said lazily. Claire looked at him, disgust and disdain radiating off of her.

"No." Sylar stated firmly. The kid was _not_ going with them. He looked back to Claire. "I met my father, and he positively disgusted me. I think that maybe I can change...perhaps? I'm a monster...I know that. And if I could die, the devil himself would most likely kick me out himself. But that's alright; mainly because I'm living out my own personal hell right now." Sylar's entire face was submerged in shadow, but Claire thought that maybe, just maybe, he was being sincere. But then again, this was Sylar they were talking about and he was nothing if not a master manipulator.

He looked up and Claire saw no evidence of the tear. In fact his eyes were a dark black again. Wow, like she hadn't seen that one coming. "You're going to help me, and it's not a request." He sadistically grinned and looked at Claire. "So it'll be you and me again Claire."

"As if! I most definitely will not help you!" she said.

"Hey can I have your phone number?" Luke asked.

"Why would I want to travel around with a serial killer and his own personal mini-me???"

"That's so hurtful! Maybe you could repay me with dinner and a--"

"SHUT. UP!!!" Claire yelled. She'd been kidnapped and found herself in a very confusing situation; Luke wasn't helping. In fact he made it much, much worse.

Sylar watched them. "Fine. I didn't expect you to help me anyways." He got up and made to leave for the door. He walked outside and stood on the porch. He listened.

"_So now that we're alone..."_

"_Get it through your head; I'm not interested!"_

"_C'mon babe!"_

"_Stay the fuck away!" _Sylar heard a cracking noise.

"_SHIT, YOU PSYCHOTIC--"_

"_Consider yourself rejected." _

Sylar heard rapid footsteps and Claire threw the door open. She let out a little scream when she saw Sylar's half glare-half smile. "You coming cheerleader?"

"Like you're giving me a choice? I don't need a psychotic killer on the rampage and you seem willing to change. It's easier than killing you."

* * *

"Don't bet on it. Let's go."

**This will be my last chapter...**

**APRIL FOOLS :D**

**Sylar: That was really obvious.**

**Luke: I'm not going to be in the story?! And I look pathetic!**

**Candy: ...cough cough you are cough...and who said that? You might be in the story**

**Claire: I'm too soft hearted here! Ugh, I have to be less nice**

**Sylar: Or more modest.**

**Luke: Claire is totally hot the way she is**

**Claire: Shut up! And a tip, say beautiful, not hot...That was not an invitation!**

**R&R people :D And thank you to Muse's Inspiration for volunteering to be my beta :D**

**Candy: To anyone who noticed, I had to take down this chapter about three times, and that's why you probably got two alerts.**

**Sylar: Idiot.**

Candy: Shut up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sylar: Muahaha! I have a new, less pathetic, sidekick!**

**Claire: I am NOT your sidekick!**

**Sylar: Fine then, advisor. You're supposed to stop me from doing anything stupid, right?**

**Claire: What advice can I give you other than kiss my ass, Sylar?**

**Peter: Hey! That's MY line!**

**Candy: That's one of my favorite lines in the WHOLE SERIES!!! LOL!**

**Peter: Am I even going to be in this story at all?**

**Candy: At some point. No clue when.**

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sylar heard rapid footsteps and Claire threw the door open. She let out a little scream when she saw Sylar's half glare-half smile. "You coming cheerleader?"_

"_Like you're giving me a choice? I don't need a psychotic killer on the rampage and you seem willing to change. It's easier than killing you."_

* * *

"_Don't bet on it. Let's go."_

"So... are we there yet?" Claire asked.

"No." Sylar said, his knuckles turning white. Claire had been playing this "game" with him for over an hour. Yes, she technically _had _agreed to help him, but did that mean she was going to let him enjoy it? Hell no.

"How about now?" she asked patronizingly. Glancing over, she smirked when she saw Sylar's hands tightening on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white from the effort. Deciding to needle him some more, she let up a loud sigh and asked in her most condescending tone, "Do you even know where we're going...?"

"Shut up!" Sylar finally said, slamming his hands on the steering wheel. Unfortunately, he put a little too much strength to it. The steering wheel broke off with a loud crack and the car skidded off the road.

"Goddammit, Sylar,! Ddo you have to destroy everything you touch?!" Claire yelled indignantly. She could feel the bones that had just broken from the impact making their repairs and for some reason that just pissed her off more. "Tell me something." Claire began as she turned towards Sylar, dangerously close to him and gave him a little push for emphasis. "Did you even know the _name _of the person you killed for that ability? Did they have a _family_? What was their _job_? Or did you just know their power you little son of a--"

"His name was Jackson Strauss, age 35. He was recently divorced on terms of abuse. No children except for the one he accidentally killed after a particularly violent beating. His job?" Sylar gave Claire a little shove back. "An escaped convict. Charged for abuse, thievery, and...rape."

Claire stared back with a horrified expression. Sylar gave a harsh and bitter laugh. "A lot's changed, hasn't it cheerleader? I do my homework. And in a weird sort of way," He cocked his head to the side, and Claire could feel herself shrinking under his gaze. "_I'm _the hero, now aren't I?"

He slammed the door, walked out of the car, and began to walk off in the opposite direction of the road towards a dilapidated shack. Claire realized that rainclouds were beginning to gather in the sky and followed suit, struggling out of the crushed car. She broke out into a run when Sylar didn't wait up for her.

"Hey.! I'm sorry, okay?" she said when she caught up to him.

"Don't be. I get where you come from in not trusting me," he said smoothly. Sylar really did. In fact he preferred it; it would ensure that she wouldn't let him do anything that, well, a serial killer would do.

Claire and Sylar stepped into the shack and began to wait until the storm passed. For the moment though, they sat in a tense silence.

"So..." Claire said, trying to start a conversation. Silence bothered her and Sylar's silence was even more disturbing.

"Don't." Sylar said.

"Don't what?"

"Don't...try. You hate me. I didn't drag you along to try to make you my friend." Sylar waved his hand tiredly. Truthfully, he didn't care if Claire hated him or not. He didn't.

"I don't hate you," Claire said. Sylar looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, well maybe I do. Can you really blame me? But… _Sometimes_ you're tolerable, " she grinned.

"It's okay to hate me. Hate is a...passionate emotion," Sylar smirked.

"Shut up," Claire said, lightly shoving him. She didn't realize how close they were sitting. She subtly shifted away; not even Sylar noticed. "Why did you need me anyways?" she asked.

Sylar paused to think. "I needed someone who: one, couldn't kill me; two, who _I _couldn't kill; and three, who didn't trust me. If someone were all three of those things, they could help me to change. You just fit the bill." He shrugged.

"What about Adam?" Claire asked.

"He's too manipulative. And he would be all for the killing of the people. He'd probably encourage me."

"Then how about Peter?"

Sylar just looked at her. "Oh yeah, because that whole 'kill Sylar, then think' motto of his doesn't violate the first requirement at all." he said sarcastically.

"Oh." Claire said. She stared at the floor, the silence nearly suffocating her. The pattering sounds of the rain hitting the roof was all that could be heard.

"Why do you want to change anyways?" Claire asked.

"Why do you want to help people?" Sylar rebutted. The odd timing of the question startled her.

"Wh-what does that have to do with anything?" Claire stuttered, nervous.

"Don't want to answer?" Sylar smirked; the game of 'make the cheerleader break down' was back on.

"I...I guess it just compensates for what a crappy life I've been having lately," Claire said, shocking Sylar with her honesty. "I think it's like...if I give all these other people a chance at a normal life, I'd be...I don't know, living through them, you know?" Sylar chuckled. "What?" Claire asked.

"Nothing," Sylar said, still wolfishly grinning. "It's just I _killed _people because I had such a crappy life. Sure, there was that whole 'hunger' aspect of my power, but I think the bigger part was that I was jealous."

"Of what?" Claire asked cautiously. She knew that she was quickly approaching a dangerous zone, and an angry Sylar was, as much as she hated to admit it, a very scary Sylar.

Sylar frowned at the question, but answered it nonetheless. "The powers they had, the lives they were living… anything, really. Their lives were probably so cheerful compared to both of ours. And some of them-" Sylar broke off, shaking his head, "didn't even _want _their powers. Why wouldn't they want something so amazing, so special as them?" Sylar said.

"I didn't want mine." Claire said. "Not at first. Maybe you should have given them a chance."

"Shut up, Claire." Sylar breathed.

"I didn't. I was an ordinary high school girl. Anything different was freakish. Turns out that's what we are though, isn't it? Freaks." Claire said.

"Stop it. My outlook on us isn't so great, but yours is even worse."

"Well, what's yours then?" Claire said.

"That's easy," he grinned. "I am the predator. You are the missing link. They are the prey."

"They being everyone else...?" she tentatively asked.

"That's right."

"Your outlook on life sucks, Sylar." Claire said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Sylar snorted, "You asked, cheerleader. Who said I needed your approval anyway?"

**Candy: Oh my god, that is so long, I'm awesome!**

**Sylar: You forgot modest.**

**Luke: But...that wasn't modest at all!**

**-everyone looks at Luke's stupidity.**

**Claire: That's the point retard!**

**Luke: That's so mean! Maybe you could-**

**-Peter flies in-**

**Peter: Stay away from my niece!**

**Sylar: Eww, I'm not an incest fan, go away.**

**Claire: It's okay Peter, you can stay.**

**-Sylar inwardly sobs.-**

**Candy: -_-' I've decided to name this place OOC corner :D in case anyone cares :P**

**Everyone else: They don't.**

**Candy: Sob! R&R plz :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sylar: You better have a goddamn good reason for taking so goddamn long with this goddamn chapter.**

**Claire: For once, I actually agree with him.**

**Candy: Let me explain!**

**Sylar: Fine.**

**Candy: So--**

**Sylar GET HER!**

**-mob with torches-**

**Candy: SHIT!**

"_Stop it. My outlook on us isn't so great, but yours is even worse."_

"_Well, what's yours then?" Claire said._

"_That's easy," he grinned. "I am the predator. You are the missing link. They are the prey."_

"_They being everyone else...?" she tentatively asked._

"_That's right."_

"_Your outlook on life sucks, Sylar." Claire said, rolling her eyes._

_Sylar snorted, "You asked, cheerleader. Who said I needed your approval anyway?"_

"Rob!" Chloe screamed, tears rolling down her face. "Claire-Cl-Claire, sh-she," she choked out, gasping for air.

"What?! What happened?!" Rob said, panicked. "Is my little Clairy-Fairy okay?" he asked, panicked.

"Sh-she. OMG is that your nickname for her? That's so cute!" she squealed.

"CHLOE! What happened?!" Rob yelled.

"Oh yeah! Um, well Claire, sh-she's gone!" Chloe wailed.

"Claire? No! I have to go find her!" Rob was out of his mind with worries. _She could be killed. Or she could have been kidnapped. Or she could have been...raped!_ "I _have _to find her."

"Well, that's the thing. I don't think Claire wants to be found." Chloe said vaguely.

"What do you mean?" Rob asked, confused.

"She left a note. Or, well, _notes_, that is. As in plural. Like grammar—ow!" Chloe said, after being lightly hit. "As I was saying... She left notes saying that she was running away. Here, there's one for you too," Chloe said, holding it out and looking away.

Rob opened it, hands shaking from apprehension.

_Dear Rob,_

_You've probably heard from Chloe that I'm leaving for a while. Don't worry. I'm completely safe, and the person I'm with wouldn't hurt me. Well, he would, but he can't. So...never mind. The real reason I'm giving you this note is because, well, I'm breaking up with you._

Rob gasped, and his hands started to sweat. The sentence repeated in his head like a mantra, over and over again. _I'm breaking up with you. I'm breaking up with you. I'm breaking up with--_

"Rob!" Chloe shouted, trying to get back his attention. "What's the letter say?"

"H-hang on," he said, his voice quivering. "I'll give it to you when I'm done."

_Please don't be offended or hurt. You are an amazing person, and you'll find a girl one day that's just right for you. But I'm just not that girl. Maybe we'll meet again someday. Hopefully you'll still recognize me._

_Your friend,_

_Claire._

Rob was shocked. He felt pressure building behind his eyes, unshed tears begging to be released. He felt a lump rise in his throat, and was unable to swallow it. He tossed the letter and Chloe and ran.

Chloe bent to pick the letter up, a shocked expression lacing her face. She was torn; on the one hand, with Claire gone, she might actually have a chance to get together with Rob. On the other hand, was it really right for her to pressure Rob in that way? She didn't know what to do. She supposed she would have to wait it out.

Rob ran as far as he could, simply trying to erase Claire's words from his head. The worst part had been when he read that Claire trusted the _man_ she was with. What if it was his replacement? His eyes darkened. How could that little bastard think he could take Claire away?!

Rob punched the tree he had been leaning on. He could literally feel his skin tear and bleed as he repetitively pounded it. He looked up, but couldn't believe his eyes.

The tree was turned to stone. It had turned to a pale gray, and seemed to be made of a slate-like material. The smoothness of the rock surprised him. He kicked the tree, and watched it crumble to granite.

_This could be fun_. he thought. The way he saw it, he had found two presents; super strength and the ability to turn things to stone. Were they presents from God, in order to punish the man Claire had gone with? He thought they were. He'd go after this man, then kill him, nd then he would make Claire love him again.

**Sylar and Claire's Location**

"Hey Sylar?" Claire asked. "You do know that once my family realizes I'm missing _again_ they're going to come try to find me and kill you. _Again_," she remarked snidely.

"Taken care of." Sylar grunted.

"What are you talking about?" Claire asked.

"I addressed a note to everyone, telling them you were safe. And I used you're thoughts to write them so there are no misunderstandings," Sylar said.

"Oh...that was...nice." she said quietly. "Thank you."

"No problem. But you _should_ know that I broke up with Rob for you."

"What! Why?!" Claire yelled.

"Because you were going to do it anyways and from what I can tell from your memories he's a douche-bag." Sylar said blandly.

"...you don't sugarcoat things, do you." she stated. Sylar rolled his eyes and faced her.

"I'm so _sorry_ princess. Sorry that I don't lie to you like everyone else in your immortal life!" Sylar half-bellowed. It annoyed him. He was trying his hardest to change, and while Claire did wonders for lengthening his patience, she continually tried to test him!

No wonder he picked someone who couldn't die.

"Whatever Sylar. Honestly, at this point I'd be used to it." Claire stated. He moved closer.

"I would be too." Sylar said. She looked at him. Their faces were only inches apart. A little bit closer and--

"Come on Sylar. Let's go put the public at your mercy. The storm's over." Claire said, trying her best to pull Sylar up to his feet.

"That was fast. You trust me already?"

"Hell no,"

"So why are we going?" Sylar asked.

* * *

"...fine I trust you! Let's go to the town." she said, aggravated. Sylar chuckled and followed her out.

* * *

"So, Mr. Serial-Killer, there is a man who lives about two miles from here who can sap people's life forces and add them to his own," Sylar found himself staring at the blond who stood before him. He mentally slapped himself; for God's sake, he was a _serial killer_. He didn't get pretty little—wait not pretty—annoying little cheerleaders; he killed them!

* * *

"Sylar! I've called your name almost ten times now!" Claire shouted. "We're going to find this guy and--"

* * *

"Use him as our guinea pig?" Sylar dryly put in.

* * *

"No! Or...no...Look, you're immortal, and so am I. His power wouldn't have any use to us. Since _you_ know that, you'll have a little more control. Just tell your instincts that, and maybe they'll listen to you," Claire explained, peering up at Sylar with wide, sea-green eyes.

* * *

"Maybe...that's comforting." Sylar looked at her skeptically. "What if I kill him?" he asked, almost genuinely worried.

* * *

"Then _you_ can heal him; you have the capabilities to do such good Sylar, I only want to help you."

* * *

"What makes you so sure, cheerleader?" Sylar half-heartedly taunted.

* * *

"Because," Claire's eyes seemed to bore straight into Sylar's soul. "I'm not sure. But you know what I noticed about your name? Your _Gabriel_, the fallen angel. I wish I could have caught you before you fell, but I didn't. Now I want to be the one help the angel in front of me to fly again."

**Candy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!**

**Peter: Stop! I am the hero, and the hero must save!**

**Everyone: ... ... ...WTF**

**Sylar: I've heard, seen, and even done some weird stuff in the OOC corner, but that...that's a fail so epic it's almost a win.**

**Candy: **_**While everybody is laughing at Peter, I'd like to say that the reason I haven't updated is because 8**__**th**__** grade is evil and they give lots of homework, I have a book report, oral report, math tests, social studies test, Spanish project, AND state testing. So I'm not at my computer very often. (Added even later) I thought that I posted it but I didn't, and then when I remember my computer DIED and I had to dig through my old emails to my ex-beta to find my chapter**_

**Claire: Oh...that sucks...STILL! UPDATE FASTER!**

**Candy: FINE! I will if people REVIEW! PLEASE! GOD!**

**Sylar: Ge'ez, at least she added more to this chapter to help comfort us...**

**Claire: Why are you defending her?! --jealousy--**

**Candy: I can't believe this is how you repay me for all those Sylaire moments Claire :( Even though you're both so OOC, it's adorable 3**

**--Sylar and Claire blush--**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nathan: I can't believe...**

**Candy: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! YOU'RE DEAD! **

**Claire: You're dead? I thought...**

**Sylar: Candy, you idiot. You just mixed up the series with your fanfiction! You might have created a parody, and we might all die. Except for me. Cause I'm immortal and godlike.**

* * *

**Adam: And Claire...Possibly Peter...Sylar, as a villain, I think I am **_**far**_** superior to you.**

**Sylar: Take that back, you son of a bitch!**

* * *

**Nathan: I was **_**going **_**to say I can't believe I'm alive in this story, but now I'll say I can't believe that you're arguing about who's a better villain when you're trying to change! Stupid Sylar...**

**Candy: Oh my God...Whatever, here's the chapter -_-**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

* * *

"_What if I kill him?" he asked, almost genuinely worried._

* * *

"_Then you can heal him; you have the capabilities to do such good Sylar, I only want to help you."_

* * *

"_What makes you so sure, cheerleader?" Sylar half-heartedly taunted._

* * *

"_Because," Claire's eyes seemed to bore straight into Sylar's soul. "I'm not sure. But you know what I noticed about your name? Your Gabriel, the fallen angel. I wish I could have caught you before you fell, but I didn't. Now I want to be the one help the angel in front of me to fly again."_

* * *

Sylar was silent for a moment. If Claire had taken the time to look closer, she might have seen a slight film of water beginning to cover Sylar's eyes. She might have seen that Sylar was slightly touched. She _might _have noticed that Sylar almost started leaning towards Claire for comfort

But she didn't.

* * *

"...Corny much, Claire?" Sylar asked.

* * *

"Oh come on! I try to be nice, and this is how--"

* * *

"I never said bad Claire." Sylar stood up and ruffled her hair. "I'm gonna go slaughter a guy now, okay?"

* * *

"N-not funny Sylar!" Claire said, blushing a bit. "Go prove everyone wrong!" she yelled, trailing after the departing Sylar. He smirked at her and walked out.

* * *

_H-he touched my hair,_ Claire thought. _And it felt kinda...nice? _Claire shook her head and followed Sylar. "C'mon, don't you want to know his name, at the very least?" She nearly had to run to catch up with him.

The long trek to the man's house was spent mostly in silence. Claire kept her eyes on the road, and watched the sand storm around her feet. Sylar, on the other hand, observed his surroundings like a bird of prey. He noticed that the sun beat down upon them, no doubt straining itself trying to burn their immortal skin. He noticed that the sky was a perfect shade of blue, and that he and Claire seemed to be on the fringe of a desert. That reminded him.

* * *

Claire. Why _was_ she helping him? He had been, though he would rather die than admit it, completely bluffing when he said that he would have forced her to come along. And why had he asked her? Peter _might_ have helped him become a hero. He glanced at her.

* * *

He decided it had to do with the way she looked. She looked so...innocent. Her blond hair even formed a halo around her head. _Well, well, _Sylar mused. _Looks like this fallen angel is being dragged up by another_. Sylar's thoughts were cut short when they arrived at the man's house.

He was surprised to feel Claire's small hand squeeze his. "Good luck," she whispered.

* * *

"Thanks," he replied. He glanced at the address on the door, and raised an eyebrow. This might not be so hard after all.

* * *

"Can I help you?" A tall, seemingly middle aged man said. Knowing his power though, his age could have been anything. Sylar began to twitch. He forced the unnecessary movements down, and began to speak. He looked so nervous that Claire though he might stutter. But, as usual, all she heard was his smooth, chocolate voice.

* * *

"Yes, I was wondering if I might step inside Mr. Whitfield." Claire looked up with a curious gaze. When had Sylar picked up this man's name?

* * *

"Holy shit, Gabe, that you? Well c'mon in mister! Ain't seen your faggit face 'round here recently!" Claire blinked, nonplussed, and Sylar grimaced.

* * *

"Yes, it's me...Uncle Jim," Sylar sighed.

* * *

"What!?" Claire screeched.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Candy: Short, yes. Meaningless, no. Fun to write? Oh, hell yeah.**

**Sylar: Why is my uncle so...redneck?**

**Claire: How rude! He's still your uncle, and that's racist!**

**Sylar: ...You're hanging out with a serial killer, and you're bemoaning me for being racist.**

**Claire: -thinks for a moment- You know what, yes, yes I am!**

**Candy: While I agree with Claire racism is bad, Sylar's kinda got a point. Aren't you scared of him? -mentally smirks and brings out camera-**

**Claire: -blushes- N-no...not anymore.**

**Sylar: Really?**

**--Sylar and Claire gaze into eachother's eyes with a sparkly backround behind them--**

**Uncle Jim: Well shucks, ain't that the cutest thang.**

* * *

**Nathan: And I thought **_**my**_** family was weird...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Claire: Go Candy! You can do it! WHOOO!!!**

**Candy: Of all times you choose **_**now**_** to become a cheerleader? I have a migraine the size of...something huge!**

**Sylar: -snicker- I know something hu--**

**Candy: ...Don't you **_**dare**_** say what's on your mind. Here I am slaving away writing you a chapter, and all you're doing is thinking of your over large head!**

**Sylar: ...**

**Candy: -blush- NOT THAT!!!**

**Claire: ...OHHH now I get it...EW!**

**Sylar: You know you like it ;)**

"_Yes, it's me...Uncle Jim," Sylar sighed._

* * *

"_What!?" Claire screeched._

"Uncle Jim?! I thought you were adopted!" Claire said confusedly. She glanced nervously at Sylar's uncle. Why was it that his family was overflowing with unnecessarily dangerous powers? And Sylar was so different from his uncle!

"You see Claire, my _daddy_ gave me to his brother, who happened to have another _brother_, which is--"

"That'd be me miss."

"-him," Sylar finished. He grimaced. He'd never liked Uncle Jim too much, he was, to put it bluntly, too much of an opposite for Sylar to be comfortable with. Jim was hick, while Sylar thought himself "suave". Jim was bordering a bit on chubby, while Sylar considered himself very fit. What clashed most though, was that Jim was charismatic and kind, while Sylar was a loner and eccentric.

Putting it lightly.

"Damn Sylar, didn't know you had it in you! Always such a quite kid, you were...We~ll jus' lookit' you now, got yerself a fine piece of ass an' you're not lookin' as awkward as before!" Jim smiled innocently.

Claire was getting a bit more annoyed as each second passed by. She _should_ want to kick Jim's ass for talking about her as if she were an object, but he looked too pure.

_Ha! There's a thought! One of Sylar's relatives is pure!_ Claire thought. A wave of guilt washed over her as she thought that. _What's happening to me?_ she mentally wailed.

Sylar, however, was not as receptive as Claire to Uncle Jim's thinly veiled contempt for Claire's presence. In fact, he was wondering why he hadn't turned around and walked away as soon as he saw who had answered the door.

"She's not an object," Sylar said calmly, pretending to be completely nonchalant. Inwardly, though, he was in turmoil. Why had he just stuck up for _Claire_? Their relationship, and even that seemed a stretch, was completely business. One less villain for her to hunt down, and he didn't end up like his bastard of a father.

Which was ironic, really, because _he_ was the bastard.

"Shucks, Gabe, no need to get yer knickers in a twist." Jim snorted as he recalled a funny memory. "Hey miss, did Gabe here ever tell you 'bout that time when 'e took his mum's..." Sylar's face paled when he realized what Jim was referring to.

"Took his mum's what?" Claire asked curiously.

"No, Jim, really, p-_please_ don't tell her," Claire raised an eyebrow. Sylar had the capabilities to stutter? _And_ beg?

"Please, continue," Claire said, smiling coyly.

_Why that little...is she fucking smirking at me?! _Sylar thought angrily.

"Lil Gabe here thought it'd be right funny to take his mum's make up an' smear it all over his face. Damn funny sight it was, too!" Jim smiled again, and Claire burst out laughing.

Sylar groaned. _Dammit, that son-of-a-bitch!_ It took all of his newly acquired self-control to not kill Uncle Jim right then and there. He looked around the room, searching for anything to distract him from his growing instinctual need to slaughter.

His eyes found Claire.

He stared intently at her, though not really realizing he was doing so. He watched as she laughed softly, the way her eyes crinkled from her smile, and how dimples seemed to surround her smile. A lock of hair quivered and fell to block her face, and Sylar had the strangest urge to tuck it back behind her ear.

_Bennet was right. I've officially gone insane._ Sylar shook his head. This was Claire! As in, "I'm going to be a cheerleading hero! I don't need anyone's help!" Claire! The _only_ reason that he even put up with her was because he wanted to change!

_And the reason for that would be...?_ Sylar shifted uncomfortably. At first it had been so he didn't end up like his father, but now...now he felt like he needed to prove himself. To Claire.

"Oh, _shit!_" Sylar said aloud. Claire and Jim looked at him.

"It's okay to have fooled around a bit when you were a kid," Claire said, chuckling. "I'll have you know that I once danced around in my dad's glasses and got so dizzy from wearing them I fainted." Claire's voice got softer with each word. Sylar looked at her intently.

"Well, Uncle Jim, it seems we have to take an early leave," Sylar said apologetically. "I'm so sorry to have troubled you." Sylar felt his mouth burn as he spewed these lies.

"That's a darn shame, now ain't it Gabe! Say... why'dyou come an' visit me anyhow? You ne'er come an' visit much," Jim said thoughtfully.

"Oh. Well..." Sylar smirked as he thought of a plan that would no doubt distract Claire from whatever was troubling her—not that he _cared—_and so, put it into action. "I needed to introduce you to my...fiance, didn't I?"

"W-what!" Claire exclaimed, head snapping up.

"You don't say! Well she's a keeper Gabe, you better keep 'er. I'll see you 'round at the weddin' right?" Jim said excitedly.

"Of course. Goodbye Uncle Jim," Sylar smiled as he walked out the door, dragging an extremely confused Claire with him. He slammed the door behind them and Claire jumped right out of his grasp.

"Sylar...would you mind telling me _what the hell that was in there?_" Claire said this quietly, but her voice was so cold that Sylar could feel himself freezing up with every word.

_This is ridiculous. Future-ex-serial killers do not _freeze_, especially for Claire_. "It was fun."

"Fun?! FUN?! You call purposely irritating me beyond belief _FUN?!_" Claire shrieked.

"...yes?" Sylar said hopefully. Claire raised an eyebrow, clearly unamused. He sighed. "Alright fine. I was, er, not to say I was worried, but, um...What's wrong?" _Better to ask point blank, right?_

"Did you just stutter?"

"Don't take advantage of my newfound kindness, no matter how minuscule it may be," he snapped. "Answer the question?"

"Oh. It's just...well my dad's never exactly been around, and you made sure that we'd been fighting lately." Claire made sure to shoot him a pointed glance at that. "Is it weird of me to miss him? I really miss the dad I used to have when I was ten...before all this happened." She made a noncommittal gesture with her arm, dismissing the subject.

Sylar, not sensing the dismissal, plowed ahead with an answer to her rhetorical question. "It's not weird. He's your _dad_, though admittedly not a very good one. It's natural to miss him."

"...Do you miss yours?" Claire asked carefully.

_Shit. I walked right into that one, didn't I?_ Sylar berated himself. Why was it that he was acting so strange with Claire? So disgustingly nice! He wasn't looking for a nice demeanor, he was looking for control over his fucking powers! So...why...why...

"Sylar? Sylar!" Claire exclaimed.

Sylar came back to Earth. "What?" he asked irritably.

"I asked if you missed him," Claire said.

"...I never had a father to miss. I do, however, feel a gap where there should have been one. And yes, I miss my mother," he said, pointedly answering her next question.

Claire was silent. When someone you barely know spills that much of themselves to you, there isn't much more you can do.

**Candy: I'm afraid that there was a leak in the OOC Corner, and some of the OOCness may have spilled into the chapter :( Sorry guys!**

**Claire: Like I care? Sylar was bearable!**

**Sylar: Haha cheerleader. You're just mad that I didn't show you something huge.**

**Noah: Sylar, I swear to god, if you corrupt my Claire-Bear**

**Claire: Dad? What're you doing here?**

**Noah: Candy realized that by now I should have gone all spazzy overprotective by now, so I'll be coming in soon. **_**BUT**_** I am still capable of being overprotective here, so Sylar, stay away from my Claire-Bear!**

**Candy: My GOD will you guys all get **_**over **_**yourselves!!!**


End file.
